I caught myself
by yumiiekya
Summary: yoite esta confundido acerca del sentimiento que tiene con miharu, ¿que es lo que piensa a respecto?fic-song PIEDAD!


**_hi! tomodachis. como estan espero k bien n_n bueno aqqi les dejo un fanfic de nabari no ou que es mi primero de esta serie que el final esta triste aunque casi no me gusto por que esparaba mas, pero mientras tanto les dejo este fanfic que es de una cancion asi que seria un fic-song se que no se debe publicar este tipos de fanfis en esta pagina pero lenalo :3 si no les gusta les dejare una caja de tomato podridos xDDD pa que me los avienten...disfruntenlo_ **

* * *

**I caught myself**

_Hacia ti  
tu me jalas hacia a ti_

Ahora estamos solos, en aquel tren abandonado, ninguna alma mas esta a nuestro alrededor en este momento somos tu y yo en uno mismo, te sientas en aquel asiento que sueles sentarte, me acerco a ti y agarras mi brazo para jalarme hacia a ti, con tu otro brazo empiezas acariciar mi pelo cuando finalmente sin darme cuenta me jalas hacia ti para robarme un beso, el rose de tus labios con los mío no mentiré fue un momento que nunca me espere, tu sabor es calido y calienta mis labios del frío que hace esta noche, ahora sin darme cuenta de nuevo me recargo junto a ti, me sigues besando, el beso empezó de una forma inocente a convertirse en una forma mucho mas ''salvaje'' nuestras bocas se pegan mas y nuestras lenguas se juntan muchos mas como si fuésemos querer probar el sabor de cada uno, ahora nos separamos para respirar, estamos agitados, mientras intento de respirar ya que por mi efecto Kira me dificulta respirar en estas ocasiones te me acercase a decirme al oído…

-_**yo deseaba que lléguese este momento, yoite…no sabes cuanto te deseo**_-

_Pero no se que  
Ahora que me encuentro a mi mismo, me tengo que detener_

me quede sin palabras, no le sabia que decirle, el volvió a jalarme hacia mi pero cuando lo quiso hacer…lo empuje, me detuve, ni yo mismo se por que lo hice, talvez fue impulso, fue un susto o solamente fue un…miedo, si un miedo que me invadió por el momento, ahora el estaba tirado en el suelo, lastimado y algo decepcionado, parecía como si fuese salirse alguna lagrima en sus ojos apretando de dolor, parecía como si huyese llorar pero aguantaba el dolor mientras sus puños estaban cerrados, el suelo estaba mojado como si fuese llovido pero no , eran sus lagrimas. Le cuesta trabajo creer lo que sucedió y a mi también me cuesta creerlo, pero pareciera como si a mi mismo me digiera que esto no es correcto, pero a la vez pareciera como si quisiera negar este sentimiento.

_Estoy diciendo algo que nunca debí haber pensado de ti_

Ahora de la tristeza se convierte en furia, estoy mas que confundido.

- _**no necesito de sentimientos inútiles**_- no puedo creer que haya dicho esto, pero de alguna forma no quería que este sentimiento lléguese mas lejos, y al final hacerle sufrir

-_**de que estas hablándome**_- dices en un tono bastante confundido y muy triste, como no lo estarás si la persona que mas amas en este mundo te esta destrozando

-_**es que simplemente no necesito de tus sentimientos y de la lastima de los demás, no necesito de nadie ni menos de ti**_- mi tono de voz se convertía mucho mas agudo y mas dura, nunca pensé que diría esto de ti.

_Me sigues jalando hacia ti  
Pero no se lo que quiero_

Pero…un silencio se escucho, no dijiste nada al respeto, pareciera como si fueses un sordo, si lo hice para que dejaras en paz este momento, ¡si que eres un terco!

_**-¿piensas que no necesitas sentimientos ''inútiles'' en tu corazón?, ¿verdad yoite?-**_ lo dijiste en un tono muy enfadado pero a la vez soltabas una risa que nunca habías utilizado, eso me dio algo de miedo, pareciera como si fueses a eloqueser, así que agarrantes de mi pierna de repente y me tirastes del suelo jalándome hacia a ti, parece que no te importo, las indirectas y las directas no hicieron racionar tu cabeza, pareciera como que te excitaba verme en forma ''_difícil_'' , me besabas de una forma muy calida, te seguía pero no se si esto sea lo correcto.

_  
_  
_Tu tienes, lo tienes  
alguna clase de magia  
hipnótica, hipnótica  
me estas dejando sin aliento  
lo odio, lo odio  
tu no eres el único en el que confío  
como Dios como testigo_

Pero hay a veces que me pregunto… ¿Qué es lo que me gusta y odio de ti? ¿Que es lo que me impide que te alejes de mi? y ¿lo que no quiero que estés cercas de mi?

Será que fue la forma que te acercases a mi sin quisiera conocerme y sabiendo que soy una amenaza y solo lo que doy es miedo, será por haber sido la primera persona que nunca me a tenido miedo, será que eres el único que puedes salvarme de aquella oscuridad que me rodea todo el tiempo, sin sentido el afato alo mejor se esta perdiendo, mi paladar se fue pero queda un corazón, esta negro pero tu lo has sabido como limpiarlo, desde que me prometiste que me desaparecerías pensé que no te involucrarías mucho mas conmigo pero sin darme cuenta estabas junto a mi en lo momentos que menos me lo espere, pero a la vez no quiero tenerte en mi corazón por el miedo que el día que yo desaparezcas tu no te estés lamentando mi partida o que simplemente me impidas irme, ese odio, odio este sentamiento de amor que siento por ti por eso pienso que es inútil tener estos sentimientos en el corazón.

_No se lo que quiero  
pero se que no eres tu  
me sigues jalando  
pero se en mi corazón que no eres tu_

Ahora, me quitas la gorra y la avienta a lo más lejos de nosotros, no tenia fuerzas para quitarme encima de ti, ¡me atrapo! , pero a la vez quería seguir en este juego que querías jugar conmigo, ahora tratas de quitarme la chaqueta y la bufanda que traía, tu tratabas de quitarte la camisa que traías puesta, haciendo que tu pecho este descubierto, la verdad no iba a mentir, se veía atractivo , ya ni se lo que digo, así que me tratas de quitarme los guantes, y también hace lo mismo que con la gorra, besas mis manos y ahora me besaba con mas agitación, y mordías mi cuello como si fuese deleitarte de mi, estaba mucho mas que excitado. Todos los sentimientos urgieron en mi; desesperación, miedo, placer, entre muchos mas, pero seguía confundo, ni sabia lo que quería hacer a pensar de que estaba muy atado a ti_** no se lo que quiero ahora**_.

_Yo sabia, yo se que en mi corazón que no eres tu  
yo nunca cabré lo que quiero,  
no, nunca debí haber pensado_

La verdad nunca e sido una persona lo que realmente desea, a veces me dejo guiar y camino como un perro que persigue a su dueño sin saber a donde se dirige, así soy yo con miharu, voy a donde va el y pareciera como dependiera de el pero nunca e necesitado depender de nadie, siempre e dependido de mi solo pero cuando son decisiones a veces no puedo depender de mi mismo. Siento amor, pero a veces no necesito de este amor, me queda poco tiempo y no lo necesitare cuando ya no este aquí, junto a el, ahora si somos yo y el en uno mismo, dejare esta noche que hacemos el amor sea la ultima en la que podré expresar mi sentimiento, será la ultima vez, pero no se si sea correcto tener este sentimiento innecesario en el corazón, lo siento pero es por el bien de los dos.

**FIN**

* * *

**_bueno espero que les haiga gustado n_n, espero que todos anden bien y los espero en otrros de mis fics cuidense_**

**_ les dejo una bolsa de pockys de todos sabores *O* nos vemos_**

**_byebye~_**

**_sayonara~_**

**_xoxo~_**


End file.
